scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Sorcerer's a Menace
The Sorcerer's a Menace is the fourteenth episode of the original half-hour, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Premise At a magic show in a fancy hotel on Atlanta's boardwalk, appears the angry ghost of Morgan the Magician's former teacher. He soon makes off with a very valuable black pearl, so the kids investigate. Synopsis On a night at a hotel in Atlantic City, the gang was watching a magic show performed by a magician named Morgan and his assistant, Lorraine. For their next trick, she had to find two volunteers so Scrappy tried to get her attention to make Shaggy and Scooby go onstage. After that, the hotel security guard also brings a valuable black pearl, that was on display in the hotel lobby, on stange. Then Morgan put it in the box and locked with two keys, which nobody, not even himself can open the box without. However, as he was about to perform his trick, a ghostly figure appeared and seemed very angry. Morgan recognized him as the one who taught him magic, one called the Great Haldane. As Haldane put a spell on the box, Scrappy, as usual, tried to get the ghost but the ghost simply disappeared, causing the audience to flee and panic. Later, as the gang, Morgan, and Lorraine opened the box to return the pearl to the security guard, they found out the pearl was gone, and it was not even under the false bottom that was part of the illusion, nothing but gray powder. The guard had to report the pearl's disappearance to the manager. As the gang decided to investigate, Shaggy and the Doos went to the fair on the boardwalk to get some food. First they went to Taffy stand where Scooby swiped some taffy from Shaggy but got robbed by Scrappy. So Scooby went into the Taffy stand and made more but got caught in the taffy and accidentally messed with the machine, causing him to spin out of control and fly into the stage door where the ghost appeared. Scrappy went after him and he even threw a sheet at him. But when the gang appeared the ghost was gone. Suddenly another magician called Conrad the Conjurer appeared. He and Morgan seemed to be rivals. Moments later, Shaggy and the dogs played around in Morgan's dressing room where Haldane's ghost once again appeared and tried to get them. Shaggy tried to use Morgan's wand to get rid of him but backfired so he and Scooby retreated and took Scrappy with them. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma and Daphne also went into Morgan's dressing room where they noticed the mess Shaggy and the dogs made. Since they didn't mess with Morgan's pendant, Velma took a look at it and when she banged it on the table it rings, revealing that the pendant was really a tuning fork. Back at the fair, Scrappy played a knock down game since it was monster theme when suddenly the ghost came angry as ever. So Scooby and the dogs ran toward the Tunnel of Love but the ghost was still on their trail. When the ghost got Scrappy, Scooby and Shaggy dressed up as maintenance men, glued a clown picture onto the ghost and took humiliating picture of it. Just as Shaggy thought they got away from the ghost, Scrappy thought he saw him. Later back onstage, it would appeared that Haldane put Shaggy and Scooby in a box and mixed his body parts. Just as Scrappy was trying to fix them, Fred and the girls appeared. Then Fred decided to look high and low for the ghost. Shaggy used that to his advantage by going high into the lighting booth. When Scooby's tail accidentally touched one of the switches, Scooby noticed Haldane's ghost onstage. Scooby tried to get Shaggy's attention but when Scooby knocked the same switch, Haldane disappeared so Shaggy saw nothing and thought it was Scooby's imagination. However, Scooby touched the switch a third time and Haldane appeared again. Scrappy noticed him and went after him again. Meanwhile the rest the gang also noticed the ghost doing nothing but waving his arms and making no sound. Just as Scrappy tried to grab the ghost, he went right through him and the ghost disappeared just like before. When Velma noticed Shaggy and Scooby in the lighting booth, Velma thought of something. Suddenly, Scrappy accidentally grabbed Lorraine, who was trying to find out how Morgan did the vanishing tiger trick. Morgan appeared, feeling betrayed that his own assistant was spying on him. He then ask everyone to leave. Just as Daphne thought they'll never solve the mystery, Velma seemed to figure things out. To capture the ghost, the first thing they need is help from the glass blower at the boardwalk fair. Later, Velma seemed to appear with the missing black pearl back on display, with Morgan, Lorraine and Conrad listening. The gang prepared to trap the ghost backstage. When Haldane's ghost wondered how the pearl had been found, he looked through a box lift a false bottom of a drawer and found out that the pearl was still where he hid it, much to his shock and confusion. Then the gang confronted the ghost. Realizing he had been tricked, Haldane charged toward them. Just as the gang got the ghost in their grasp, Scrappy messed up and had himself trapped in the cage which was for the ghost. Haldane was going to make his getaway with the pearl but Shaggy and Scooby dressed as athletes swiped the pearl and ran around playing ball with it. Scrappy dressed as the referee and got out the cage thanks to his small size threw the pearl up in the air. The ghost was able to catch it but as he was about to land, Shaggy and Scooby got him in a chest. Finally, they locked him up with chains and a padlock. Later, back at the lobby, the guard apprehended the ghost. The other pearl was actually a glass ball they got at the glass blower's booth. The culprit did the same thing earlier. The powder in the box was really tiny fragments of glass which means he replaced the pearl with his glass ball. The ghost was unmasked as Morgan, much to the guard, Shaggy and Scooby's surprise as both he and the ghost appeared onstage during the show. Velma and Daphne revealed that the ghost that supposedly threatened Morgan was actually a projection from the lighting booth. Morgan even used his tuning fork to make the glass pearl shatter to make it seem it came out of the box. The real pearl was hidden in Morgan's robe until after the show. He used the projection and ghost disguise so Haldane would be blamed for everything, including the disruption of Morgan's show. As the guard took Morgan away, Scooby tested the tuning fork on the real pearl, causing him to vibrate. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Lorraine * Conrad the Conjurer Villains: * Morgan the Magician * Ghost of the Great Haldane Other characters: * Audience * Tiger * Security guard * Goldfish * Dove * Rabbit * Glass blower Locations * United States ** Atlantic County, New Jersey *** Atlantic City **** Atlantic City boardwalk ***** Beach Front Hotel ***** Amusement park ***** Monster Alley * Tonga Lei * Paris * Mexico * Greece Objects * Black Peal of Tonga Lei * Scissors * Saltwater taffy * Little Dandy Taffy Maker * Conrad's flashlight * Goldfish bowl Vehicles * None Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * This is the second time Scrappy is called "cute pup" and gets upset, the first being in the previous episode. Notes/trivia * This is another episode (after the previous episode) that has Scooby laugh at one of Shaggy's jokes, but then doesn't understand it; this would become a more well known recurring joke in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * The Mystery Machine is absent. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby as wall painters; Scooby and Shaggy as athletes; Scrappy as referee. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Ruh-roh" count: * "Zoinks" count: 4 (3 from Shaggy, 1 from Scooby) * "Jeepers" count: 4 * "Jinkies" count: 1. Cultural references * This episode's title is a play on The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Shaggy and Scooby are on stage, and Morgan claims that he'll make the black pearl disappear, Scooby asks surprised, "Disappear?", without his lips moving. * When Daphne said, "Morgan hid the real pearl in his robe, until after the show," it sounded like Velma's voice. After that it changed back to her own voice when she said, "He figured no one would suspect him if everybody in the audience thought it was Haldane's ghost." Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! and Scrappy-Doo!: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 28, 2015. Quotes External links * TBA Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) episodes